Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast
Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast (formerly Project Requiem) is an upcoming Tactical RPG Crossover game made by Brilliant Star Games, the game will feature a battle system more akin to the first Project X Zone. It will be out on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Story Lilly Pinkle, an archaeologist who wants to find a big treasure named "The Libertas", which when someone uses it, allows to talk with spirits, but when evil uses it, it gives the opportunity to revive not only one but several beings which were "evil". Between her adventures, she found Eve, a young woman with no memories but with an absolute power in an abandoned lab. Her enemy, the evil pirate named "El Tornado" sought to steal Libertas to revive the Dark Spirits, with the aid of Adam, who is connected to Eve and may be a relative of hers. However, things with Libertas went wrong, but worse, provoking a dimensional distortion, and once again, several heroes and villains are in action... yet again. Characters Heroes and Neutral (*) denotes Rival Unit to Hero Unit and vice versa. Pair Units Solo Units Enemies and Non Playable Rival Units Non Playable Units # Kali Chrome - The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight (Shop) # Sarah Nelson - The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight # Ellen - VSRFX Origins 2 # Allen Lane - VSRFX the Fourth - Ultimate Warrior # Yuri Maxwell - Dream Revolution Firestorm # Eden - Dream Revolution Firestorm # Sky Archer - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers # Galileo - In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story # Kain Stevenson - Battle Between Time and Space # Trois - Vision: Divider Eyes # Angelina - Brilliant Star Cross Tag Battle # Eliza Sampson - The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle -The Final Act- (Shop) # Sarai Bael / Pluto - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End (Once) # Metal - Musical Warriors: The Platinum Score (Shop) # The Magical Girl Team - Magical Girl Mirror Stella ## Illusion Dawn ## Tempest Izolda ## Mirage Cristina # All Time Masters ## Van ## Vipra ## Aten ## Miltiades ## Lirica ## Icarus ## Geppetto ## Dominga ## Rage ## Palazzo Stages - Episodes The game will count with forty-seven episodes. Five Tutorials, forty-two regular chapters and a epilogue. Plus three special secret side scenarios. Prologues # New Friendship (Lilly and Eve) # - # - # - # - Chapters # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # - # Epilogue - The Adventure continues...? Side Scenarios # In the Carnival - Eve tries sugar cotton and is obsessed with it. While Lilly tries to find another treasure, turning out to be a magic mask. # - # - See also * ''Crossover Pedia II'''' (A bit different from the previous game.) * Songs (also applies to the previous game; ''Versus the X) Trivia *The game's main theme is ACE FOR ACES by TAGxU1 from Dance Dance Revolution A. Included as the "Encore Extra Stage" of said game. *This game features the debut of thee licenses before their jump to video games. ** Sparky: The Cyber Police (Sparky) ** Western Team Star Force (Dolly) ** Zephyranthes (Pierrot) * This game features the biggest amount of Newcomers and Music since Legends. Gallery Lilly_Pinkle_Original.png|Lilly P. Eve_Original.png|Eve Vanessa_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Vanessa L. Emily_Diva_of_Moonlight.png|Emily F. Merlina_Diva_of_Moonlight_Main.png|Merlina O. Valeria_Ultimate_Warrior_Final.png|Valeria L. Claude_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Claude L. Kira_Ultimate_Warrior.png|Kira I. Alexa_Firestorm.png|Alexa M. Dynamo_Firestorm.png|Dynamo Agatha_Firestorm.png|Agatha H. Keith_Dark_Sonata.png|Keith L. Claire_Dark_Sonata.png|Claire E. Lancelot_Magna_Of_the_End.png|Lancelot A. Milo_selfy.png|Milo A. Death_Slayer_selfy.png|Death Slayer Oliver_The_Third.png|Oliver V. Blake_Selfy_2.png|Blake S. Snow_The_Final_Act.png|Snow Sienna_Selfy.png|Sienna T. Jet_Dark_The_New_Challengers.png|Jet Dark Darkness_The_New_Challengers.png|Darkness Medea_Reynard_The_New_Challengers.png|Medea R. Jeanne_Sterling_The_New_Challengers.png|Jeanne S. Sophia_Zero_Ascension.png|Sophia R. Gabe_Zero_Ascension.png|Gabriel A. Marina_Zero_Ascension.png|Marina Karen_Part_3.png|Karen L. Rem_Alzaram_Part_3.png|Rem A. Francis_Part_3.png|Francis A. Artie_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Artie P. Darcy_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Marianne D. Glen_World_Calamity_Overdrive.png|Glen M. Odin_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Odin L. Alain_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Alain K. Fatima_Dynamite_Bros_Circus.png|Fatima B. Una_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Una/Ares(Athena) Segundo_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Segundo/Kratos(Ares) Mei_Vision_Divider_Eyes.png|Mei/Hades Kent_Dream_Academy.png|Kent M. Anna_Vargas_Dream_Academy.png|Anna V. Wade_Dream_Academy.png|Wade H. Clement_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Clement A. Catrina_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Catrina Amanda_Land_of_Eternal_Night.png|Amanda B.